Shadow Breaker Z-3
} |-| Super XX Sp= } }}The Shadow Breaker Z-3 is a Aero Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on January 26, 1998. It was featured in the manga and anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX as Retsuya Ichimonij's machine. It was later replaced by the Knuckle Breaker in the series. General info The Shadow Breaker is essentially a Max Breaker with the black body color, a different spoiler design, the red headlamps and the asymmetrical yellow/red body decal. On the front, part of the front headlamp parts was removed. Shadow Breaker Z-3 and Super XX Special Both the original Shadow Breaker and the Super XX Special were equipped with the small-diameter 3-spoke X wide-type wheels with flat parallel tires. The original Shadow Breaker comes with the red wheels and black tires, while the Super XX Special comes with the carbon-nylon wheels and white tires. The Chassis and the subparts of the Super XX Special were molded in light cyan. Only the Super XX Special comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime In both media, the Shadow Breaker, codenamed Z-3, was developed by Masamune Ichimonji along with the other Z Number cars. It was given to his youngest son Retsuya. Being a battle machine, the Shadow Breaker has a special plasma-generating device ("Borzonic system" in the manga) built in and has the ability to shoots the 'Plasma Jet', the bullet-like plasmas from the front of the car. The plasma-generating device can even create artificial downforces to the car and provide the speed boosts. Later in the anime, the Shadow Breaker has its plasma-generating device upgraded while being repaired after it was severely damaged by the Phantom-Blade. This allows the Shadow Breaker to initiate the 'Super Noval Attack', a technique similar to Max Breaker's 'Max Storm' except the car is covered with plasmas. It was unfortunately got destroyed later on in the series; In the manga, it was destroyed when it was being pushed onto the rock drill by the Kunasagi brothers' cars, while the in the anime, it got sliced in half horizontally by the Phantom Vise (the combination of both Phanton-Blade and Vise Intruder) during the Great Japan Cup summer race and the rear half the car got perished when it was thrown onto the lavas of the mount Aso. In the anime, the front drive shaft (Which was from the front half of the car that was recovered.) was used to repair the Knuckle Breaker. Technical info Length: 156 mm (Normal/), 153 mm (Super XX Special) Width: 92 mm (Normal), 98 mm (Super XX Special) Height: 42 mm (Normal), 40 mm (Super XX Special) Chassis: Super X Chassis, Super XX Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 and 3.5:1 (Normal), 3.5:1 (Super XX Special) See also * Knuckle Breaker External links Tamiya Japan * Shadow Breaker Z-3 on Tamiya official website * Shadow Breaker Z-3 Super XX Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Shadow Breaker Z-3 Super XX Special on Tamiya America official website Category:Aero Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Z-Number cars